It has been generally known from prior art to provide in surgical lights a certain sensor system which detects an object located between the area to be operated on/the wound area and the lamp holding body of the surgical light. In this context, it is also known that, when the object, for example a body part (e.g. head) of a person partly covers the bundles of light beams generated by individual lights/single lamps of the surgical light, the covered single lamps are weakened as to their brightness/illuminance or are even switched off. The residual single lamps of the surgical light that are not covered by the object may at the same time be lighted up so as to still enable intense illumination uniformity of the wound area. In the case of said surgical lights the sensors are usually incorporated directly inside the lamp holding body of the surgical light.
In this way, it is already possible to reduce or even avoid the intensity of the light radiation of the surgical light and the related heat development on the object, for example an operating surgeon's head. It has turned out to be a drawback in said known systems, however, that the surgical lights equipped with the sensor system usually are relatively complicated and thus also cost-intensive to manufacture due to the increased manufacturing expenditure. Also, due to the still relatively small number of clients desiring such sensor system at all, it has been relatively inefficient so far to mass-produce said surgical lights tightly connected to the sensor system. Especially for those end consumers who are not primarily interested in said sensor system frequently such surgical light is too expensive.